Nightly Chats With Raven and Beast Boy 1
by ravengirlxx
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy chat online about random things. Funny, i guess. This summary sucks, just read it and you will understand.


Disclaimer: Yawn, this is tiring. My fingers are hurting from writing these disclaimers. But yeah, you're not reading this to hear me complain about a disclaimer. But that's a great story topic. But again, I point out the obvious. I don't belong, I mean the 'Teen Titans' don't belong to me. That didn't come out right. Anyways, they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I know, I've been posting like, twice a day. It's just that I REALLY like to write humorous fanfictions for Teen Titans. And no, I'm not some person that isolates themselves from the outside world. It just seems that way from your point of view. Enough about my life, let's get on with the show, I mean chat.

The Raven and Beast Boy Chat

BB: Why hello there.

Raven: Why the hell did you invite me here?

BB: Don't be such a negative Nancy!

Raven: My name is Raven. Now answer my question!

BB: Because I need someone to talk to because I'm lonely.

Raven: So you chose me out of every other person in the tower? Isn't Cyborg like your best friend?

BB: Yeah but, idk.

Raven: What the fuck is idk?

BB: It stands for 'I don't know' in internet terminology.

Raven: Since when can you spell 'terminology'?

BB: Autocorrect. Anyways, what's up.

Raven: You invite me here, and all you can ask is what's up?

BB: IDK, DON'T MAKE THIS SO DIFFUCULT!

Raven: Umm… yeah.

BB: Remember that time you beat me up for putting my laundry in front of your door?

Raven: Is that a rhetorical question?

BB: Rhe what? Well, no what ever it is that you said. When you tackled me, did you take some of my ones from my pocket?

Raven: Why would I take your money?

BB: Well, some of my biscuit money was missing last week, and I wanted to make sure.

Raven: So you're telling me, I reached my hand into your pocket and took some of your ones and you didn't notice?

BB: Well, you would do something like that so I would struggle to count my uneven amount of change. It's not that easy!

Raven: Uhh… it kinda is. Anyways, did you see Terra at the store yesterday?

BB: WHAT? YOU SAW TERRA?

Raven: Why are so damn happy?

BB: Why do you think? She's Terra, I haven't seen her in like three years.

Raven: And I really don't want to see her for the next four years and the next ones and the next ones.

BB: What's your problem? She did some things wrong in the past, but she sacrificed herself to save the city.

Raven: Wow, big fucking whoop! If she hadn't have that, who would she have killed? No one because she terrorized all the citizens.

BB: You should be more appreciative, at least she didn't end the fucking world.

Raven: What did you just say?

BB: oh shit!

Raven: WHY WOULD I HAVE ENDED THE WORLD ON PURPOSE? I TRIED TO STOP IT YOU FUCKING JACK-OFF!

Obsessive_fangirl_3 has logged on

Raven: Who the hell are you?

Fangirl: OMG, WHERE IS ROBIN?!

BB: oh COME ON!

Raven: Robin isn't here. And this a private chat, get out.

BB: BUT BEAST BOY IS HERE!

Fangirl: eww, your not sexy!

Obsessive_fangirl_3 has logged off

Raven: Who was that?

BB: Idk, maybe it was Kardaik.

Raven: The fuck?

BB: Well my theory is that Slade, Kardiak, and Malchior are all working together to get their prey. They're a group of pedophiles basically. Slade goes after Robin, Malchior went after you, and Kardiak was a diversion so Malchior could get into the tower. But Kardiak got carried away with it and decided to do more than he was asked to do when he went after that girl in the middle of the night.

Raven: What are you on?

BB: What do you mean?

Raven: DRUGS, what drugs are you on, you twisted, little monster.

BB: I could ask you the same thing.

Raven: Umm… no you couldn't.

BB: The other night, you were all, not Ravenny.

Raven: Is this about that propaganda and the kitty thing?

BB: Yeah, you said you wanted to learn about internet lingo and coffee propagandas. Then you said that your imaginary kitty took your shoe.

Raven: You have serious issues.

YOLO has logged on

Raven: What the FUCK? THIS IS A PRIVATE CHAT!

BB: Yeah, what she said.

Yolo: Naw man, I be ballin' hard erryday!

Raven: You have got to be fucking kidding me!

Yolo: Naw bitch, I don't be trippin'

Raven: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

BB: Yeah, what she said.

Yolo: Yo bitch, chill. Imma come getcha and we gonna be up all night gettin' wasted up in this hoe!

BB: What the, where did you COME FROM!

Yolo: From the hood foo'. Aint you heard of the hood?

Raven: The only hood I know is the hood on my cloak. Now get off of my chat before I track you down and poison you!

BB: She'll do it too.

Yolo: Ya'll be trippin' to much anyway. Peace bruh. Peace Bitch.

YOLO has logged off

BB: How many times did he call you a bitch?

Raven: Like three times. I have never been categorized as a bitch. Emo yes, but bitch, never.

BB: Yeah, wait, emo?

Raven: Yeah, everyone thinks that I'm out to kill myself. I'M NOT SOME WEAK-WILLED ADDICT WHO IS ON THE VERGE OF SUICIDE!

BB: Yeah, I know. And speaking of stereotypes, why do all the girls think that Robin is so badass. Just because he saves Starfire like, everyday. And when did he save you off the roof or something?

Raven: Oh, when Slade came back to tell me my destiny.

BB: WELL WHERE THE FUCK WAS I? GETTING DOUGHNUTS? I'M PRETTY SURE I WOULD REMEMBER SOEMTHING LIKE THAT!

Raven: No. When we were in that factory and it came tumbling down, Robin almost got squished by a gear. I saw and I screamed stop and I stopped time. Robin and I escaped but Slade followed and captured me. Once he told me my destiny, he dropped me off of the roof. I was knocked out and Robin swooped over and caught me.

BB: HE DID WHAT?!

Raven: He saved me. That was really a nice thing of him to do that, and that timing, perfect.

BB: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOU? I CAN'T EVEN COUNT ALL THE TIMES I'VE SAVED YOU!

Raven: You can't count change, so that doesn't prove anything. And why do you care so much, he was just looking out for me.

BB: OMG OMG! This is why everyone thinks he's so badass. They think you guess belong together!

Raven: What? That is totally gay!

BB: And they also said you and I should be together.

Raven: THEY SAID WHAT? WHAT IS THEIR FUCKING PROBLEM?! WHY WOULD YOU AND I EVER GET TOGETHER? LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? ARE THEY LIKE HIGH?

BB: Gee, thanks!

Raven: Oh, hehe, umm. I didn't mean to "offend" you, just get my point across.

BB: What exactly was your point?

Raven: My point was that those shit-dogs are going around and saying untrue things.

BB: Shit-dogs? I'm gonna use that in my next rant.

Raven: You wrote a rant?

BB: Two actually, I'm quite proud of myself.

Raven: It doesn't count if you are proud of yourself, doofus.

BB: Well there probably better than yours!

Raven: Oh really, I'll go read them both then.

BB: NO! You don't have to do that, yours probably are better than mine.

Raven: Nope, brought it on yourself. Bye, going to read those rants of yours.

I'm_Not_Fucking_SUICIDAL19 has logged off

BB: Oh shit!

What will Raven think when she reads Beast Boy's rants? Well, it's pretty obvious what she will think. Not really, because I'm gonna put a shit-twist in the plot line. Just don't forget to review. Happy guessing what the hell I'm gonna do! *smile* I don't do that cheesy shit with the colon and parenthesis. Just say smile and be done, damn! Yeah, I'm just messed up, do what you want!


End file.
